


The path unravels further North

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Healing, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Oracles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Reaper/Genji/Zenyatta AU* Stuck in a monastery due to unforeseen circumstances, two travellers rest, heal, and realise the path they were seeking was not as lost as they feared.





	The path unravels further North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/gifts).



> Ambitious bday gift for robotfvckers that was meant to be 5k fucky threesome porn and ended up being 14k of fantasy au with a fucky threesome porn ending. Also super belated.

**The path unravels further North**

 

The mountains around them were beautiful, even this late in fall, when days grew shorter and nights seemed colder, shadows longer.

Unfortunately, Genji could not appreciate the view, his face pressed against a dirty shirt, teeth gritted as every step sent a jolt of pain down his back, blood gushing from the wound on his stomach, seeping through clothes and fingers tightly pressed against it.

He wondered, distantly –were they leaving a trail behind, one too easy to follow? But his thoughts blurred through the pain and he lost focus, mind swaying.

The arms around him tightened, jostling him a little, and he gasped, huffing into the shirt, pain flaring up again.

“Fuck.” Above him, Gabriel cursed. He could not slow down, not if he wanted to get Genji to safety, but he knew the fast pace was making things worse. “Hold on, Genji. Just a little longer.”

The edge of worry in his tone made Genji’s heart jump to his throat. A worried Gabriel meant the wound looked bad, and Genji already felt like hell.

“There was a temple on the map. Somewhere around here,” Gabriel hissed, voice raspy and parched. “We can go there. They’ll help you.”

Laughter bubbled up Genji’s throat, but it died before it could reach his lips, replaced with an explosive coughing fit. It rattled through his body, and Genji bit down on Gabriel’s shirt to prevent himself from screaming, agony making it hard to breathe.

_‘How stupid,’_ he’d wanted to say, but his brain slurred around the thought, dizzy and slow. _‘Saint people will not want tainted men to step into their sacred space. We will get no help.’_

Yet the words did not leave the confines of his mind, and then he slipped out of consciousness, the frantic whispers of his name on Gabriel’s lips the last thing he heard before empty, dull darkness took him away.

***

When Genji awoke next, it was to a dark, brown ceiling and a soft mattress underneath his back.

There were cushions propping him a little on his left side, and a thick, comfortable blanket over his body, keeping him secure and warm.

For a few long, sluggish seconds, he stared at the ceiling, mind blank, body numb, then he blinked, slowly, and exhaled through his nose.

His midsection hurt –he had been stabbed, he’d expected it –but not as much as before. Not as much as he’d expected it to.

Genji swallowed, throat painfully parched, and attempted to shift, hands clenching into loose fists as he tried to assess how much damage his body had suffered, and how much of it he could still feel.

“Please, do not strain yourself. You are still weak, and need as much rest as possible.”

The voice, soft like a murmur and perhaps a tinge amused, startled him enough that he jolted, freezing right afterwards as if expecting a sudden, shocking pain to follow. The pain was only a dull throb, like a warning, but with muscles so painfully tense now, heart racing in his chest, it took a few more seconds for Genji to relax enough to register the presence of someone else in the room with him.

Slowly, Genji twisted his head on the pillow to look to the side.

There, Gabriel slept –sitting on a chair by his side, a frown marring his face even in deep sleep. There were new cuts and bruises visible on his chin and neck, but he did not look harmed, or in pain.

And next to him was…

A monk –yet one unlike any other Genji had ever seen before.

The shaved head was normal, and so were the jieba on his forehead, right above his brows –nine, a number rather surprising for someone who looked so young– teal in colour and round in shape, but the dark, beautiful skin and the soft, gentle eyes sent another jolt of shock through Genji’s mind as he followed the round curve of his cheeks and chin, down to his full lips that were tilted into a small, relieved smile.

He was beautiful, in a way Genji could not hope to describe, and it stole his breath away, even if he faulted that to his dizziness.

Their eyes met, and Genji found no malice there, no disgust, nor fear.

“Who…?” Genji’s voice faltered before he could finish his question, throat aching.

The monk moved, sliding off his chair and inching closer to him, lifting both hands to show a cup to him, his movements slow so not to cause Genji any further scare, and Genji realised the cup was filled with water, transparent and pure.

“Drink this, first. I am sure you have many questions and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities.”

Genji’s eyes moved from the monk’s gentle face to Gabriel, reassured somewhat by his undisturbed sleep, and finally nodded.

The first sip –a tiny mouthful– was enough that Genji could think of nothing else but the water, parched throat singing as he slowly drank from it, thirst burning through him strongly now that he had something to drink. The monk though prevented him from downing all of it in one go, only allowing him small, tiny sips with the same patient smile, until the contents of the cup were gone and Genji found he could swallow without wincing.

“If you need to drink more, I fear you will have to wait. It would be hasty to give you too much water in a single sitting.” The monk placed the cup on the table by Gabriel’s side.

Now that his thirst had calmed down, and the water had helped him clear his thoughts further, Genji noticed that Gabriel had barely stirred as the monk spoke, and his worry spiked.

Normally, he would be up and awake at the smallest noise, and yet…

“Do not worry for your companion. He sleeps, and nothing else.” Again, the monk smiled, his expression soft. “He would not allow himself to rest until you were out of danger, and refused to leave your side, so we had to tend to his wounds here, as well.”

Genji felt light headed, relieved yet worried at the mention of Gabriel’s wounds, but he was alive, and Gabriel also was, and this monk had… helped him, despite who they were.

“You have been asleep for a long time –over forty-six hours.” The monk waited until Genji’s shock had faded from his face before continuing, “my name is Tekhartha Zenyatta. This monastery belongs to me and my brothers, and you do not need to fear, for while you are within the confines of this place, no harm shall be done to you, or your companion.”

His words vibrated in the air, and Genji’s mouth watered at the smell, his nostrils flaring at the flicker of magic that tickled his senses.

It was not quite a spell –but it was a vow, and the kind that one would hesitate before breaking, and to know Zenyatta had given him such a thing with no hesitation was enough that Genji’s muscles relaxed all of sudden and he slumped back on the bed, exhaling slowly as he stared at the ceiling above.

He could trust a vow made with magic this strong.

“You… healed me.”

“Yes. We could not heal your wounds fully, for your body in an attempt to slow down its damage consumed most of your energy. It is why you were unconscious for so long.” Zenyatta paused for a moment, lips pursued in a small frown. “I am afraid it will scar.”

Genji’s lips curled into a wry smile. “Yet I live. Compared to that, scars matter little. Thank you.”

The frown melted away, and Genji felt something heavy within his chest as he watched as a beautiful, warm smile took its place. He felt like he’d just gazed at the sun.

“That is true.” Then Zenyatta stood from his seat, and Genji let his eyes trail down to his clothes –robes that flowed freely around his body, hiding his frame but complimenting him in colour and style. “I will take my leave, and allow you to rest now. Within this monastery there is no danger, so do not worry. You are protected here.”

He left, his robes swishing behind him.

Genji caught a flash of a naked ankle with a tiny, golden anklet around it, and then Zenyatta was gone.

***

“I carried you all the way here, I’m glad your ugly ass is alright.”

Gabriel stood up from the chair, flexing his arms and neck as he moved from the bed, and Genji observed him, eyes catching sight of bandages peeking from the long sleeves of his clothes.

“How…” Genji shook his head. “No one would have helped us. Not with how we became, but…” he thought about the monk –about Zenyatta– and how there had not been any hatred in his eyes, no dislike.

Tainted people –like Genji, like Gabriel, touched and devoured by dark magic, who consumed them and _changed_ them, turning their bodies into weapons– were never welcome by normal people. Even if it was not their fault the change had happened, most didn’t care, and Genji had had enough rejection to last a lifetime.

“Guess these monks have working brains.” Gabriel shrugged, casual in a way that seemed almost too easy, and Genji frowned.

“You seem… different.”

Rather than address Genji’s statement, Gabriel took his own time to observe him now that he was awake, burning eyes moving past the tiny cuts on his face to linger on the bandages still covering Genji’s chest, hiding the wounds that had looked so dire, when Gabriel had dragged his unconscious body to the gates of the monastery.

It had felt like Genji would slip away from him, then, blood marring his clothes, face pale, unconscious already, and Gabriel had felt the kind of fear that only the loss of a packmate could cause, the dread that Genji would die, and Gabriel would have failed yet another friend…

_“Do not worry. We will help.”_

And then, golden warmth had enveloped them both, soothing the pain Gabriel hadn’t even noticed, and gentle arms had taken Genji from him.

_“You will be safe, here. I promise.”_

To see him awake again, healthy enough to worry about _him_ instead… it was a relief.

Gabriel had worried –of course he had. He did not have much left, so he clung to what little he had.

A Tainted one could count himself lucky to have ties left.

“You were… not the only one who needed healing, Genji.” The words were spoken with some reluctance, as Gabriel always despised showing weakness, but this was Genji… and there was no hiding something like this from him. “It seems like my curse had progressed further than I had anticipated, and I did not notice until the monks did.”

This startled Genji enough that he shot up on the bed, still straining to even sit up but alarmed by Gabriel’s words, so he had to turn fully and lift one hand at him. “Peace, Genji. They were able to help.”

Despite his reassurances, Genji’s eyes pierced through him, looking for something that would contradict them, only to find nothing.

Gabriel looked –and _felt_ – like a weight had been removed from him, one he’d not known was there until it was no more.

He felt… more alert, more _alive_ , and even the colours of the world around him seemed brighter than before.

It was strange now, with a mind that was not as clouded as before, to look back and realise how many little things had seemed so much darker, how easily angered he had been before, out of control, but now… now he felt the owner of his own body once again.

“The head monk…” he paused, collecting his thoughts. He had no way to explain to Genji what the monk named Mondatta had done, aided by Zenyatta himself, pouring healing energy inside Gabriel that had caused his toes to curl, warm and golden and purifying and so hot it had _burned_ him, tugging on something within that would not let go, screeching in anger, until it had snapped and Gabriel had felt it vanish, removed from him like a leech. “Sucked some shit out of me, that’s what he did.” Genji, despite himself, snorted at the colourful language. “Poisoned stuff, he said, that was controlling me.” As he spoke, he lifted one hand and allowed Genji to see the way the tips of his fingers dissolved into black smoke. Even this he could control now, though not well, but compared to before, when he had no say in how much his body lost consistency whenever he was tired, it was already more than enough. “The head monk and Zenyatta removed it.”

He did not mention, though, that Mondatta had cautioned him about using his powers –that the darkness might still return. Gabriel understood, but could promise nothing.

Though appeased by his explanation, Genji looked like he still wanted to say something, yet in the end, he said nothing, and Gabriel returned his stare to the window.

***

“You cannot leave yet.” Zenyatta did not move any closer, but there was a finality to his tone that irked Genji enough that he scoffed.

“You will not stop me from leaving. I have been here far too long.” With a scowl, he turned towards Gabriel, only to find him frowning at him, rather than Zenyatta, arms crossed in front of him. “We cannot stay. It is…” _‘dangerous’_ “a waste of time.”

Zenyatta sighed, almost disappointed, and Genji felt a little jolt at the thought that he’d won, that Zenyatta would back down– only to see as he smiled instead, though it felt a little mocking.

“If you truly find yourself ready, dragon traveller,” and Genji jolted at that, the dragon spirit that still lived within him shuffling closer to the surface of his mind, “then you would not mind showing proof of your determination.”

It took Genji a moment to shake his surprise enough to register Zenyatta’s words for what they were –a challenge– and he answered with a smirk of his own. “Of course.”

“Then perhaps you would like to stand?” Zenyatta opened his arms, palms towards him. “That is, without the aid of your companion.” Genji’s smirk turned into a frown. “Perhaps, if you showed me how well you can walk without someone supporting you, I would be convinced of the necessity of your departure while you are still healing from multiple stab wounds.”

Genji set his jaw, petulant in a way he felt was justified, and glared at Gabriel when he heard him huff in amusement, before he tried to shuffle into a sitting position.

He’d spent the first few days since his awakening on the bed, catered by Gabriel and Zenyatta –the monk the only one who came to their room, the only one Gabriel seemed to trust around Genji other than the head monk, who was usually too busy to make an appearance– but the boredom had started to eat at him, and the worry that his pursuers would find him at the monastery, and bring danger down on the pacific monks who lived there.

Having Gabriel laugh at him, rather than support his decision, made Genji upset.

The wounds on his chest were healing slowly, his magical energy depleted causing the wounds to take longer to close up, but they were  not as painful…

Except, Genji learned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, they were not as painful as long as he remained put. On the bed. Possibly laying down.

As he huffed and grunted, knuckles white where they held onto the bed frame as he rose to his feet, straining, Genji felt lightheaded, body flooding with aches that left him breathless.

“As… you can see…” Genji grunted, holding onto the bed and feeling the metal bar about to crack under his grip, “I can… stand.”

He did not manage to make a single step –his knees gave up under him, and for a single, frightening moment, Genji pictured himself hitting the pavement, his wounds reopening, bleeding freely–

Gabriel moved, ready to catch Genji as he fell, amused at his attempts to bare his teeth but not negligent enough to allow him to get hurt, but Zenyatta was faster.

Golden arms appeared from thin air, the glow bathing the room in their light, and wrapped around Genji’s frame, holding him up, keeping him safe and leading him back onto the mattress.

Genji’s eyes widened in shock at the floor of warmth that coursed through his body, soothing the pain in a way that felt almost instantaneous, staring in awe at Zenyatta’s glowing form until the arms faded away into nothing, and he was met not with mirth, or with a knowing glance, but with a soft, patient smile.

“I understand your worries, dragon traveller.” Zenyatta gently helped him to sit down again, and Genji went willingly, still lost in the vision of light and warmth. “You fear your attackers will follow your trail to this place, and attack you while you are recovering. You worry about our safety, about how to fend them off since you are hurt, and recovering. You worry about Gabriel’s health, about him having to protect you again.”

Gabriel swallowed, understanding Genji’s plight, but Zenyatta looked right into Genji’s eyes, then at Gabriel, making sure they were both looking at him.

“There is nothing to fear. We are not weak, or defenceless. This place has protections older than I am. Older than Mondatta is. Nothing will walk through our doors that means danger to us or those under our roof and even if it happened –we would know how to deal with it.”

There was steel in Zenyatta’s gaze, sharp and dangerous, and Genji felt speechless, the awe from before like a knot in his throat and fire in his belly.

“Please stay until your wound has healed fully.”

Genji nodded, chastised, heart skipping again when Zenyatta rewarded him with a bright, warm smile.

***

It took Genji more than a week to be able to stand unaided, though even then, taking a few steps depleted his energy quickly, and he had to sit down, breathing harshly, heart pounding in his chest.

His weakness only made him feel worse –even with the reassurances that the monastery was safe, that it was protected, that no one could come that would wish them all harm, Genji still felt useless, powerless, weak in ways he hated.

Gabriel understood him, weakened as he was by whatever Mondatta and Zenyatta had done to him, but it was not like Genji himself, stuck to a bed in a room that felt so little around him, with barely the strength to take a few steps, let alone leave for a walk.

Respite came, much to Genji’s surprise, in the form of Zenyatta himself.

Genji had expected he would see little of his saviour –by what he understood, by what Gabriel himself said, Zenyatta was a rather important person. Among his brothers and sisters he had a particularly high standing –he’d gained such a mastery in his craft, his control over spiritual powers so high, that he was in skill second only to the head monk, Tekhartha Mondatta, and they shared the same number of jieba to signify this role, yet Zenyatta had abandoned his duties to tend to Genji and Gabriel’s recovery, being their constant company. He spent as much time with them as he could, sometimes having to be called away to return to his duties, for it seemed he preferred their company.

It made Genji feel…

Worry.

Zenyatta had ensnared his attention so completely Genji felt powerless against it, against his smiles, the upwards curve of his lips whenever he said something funny, against the snarky jokes he shared, enough that even Gabriel had laughed, amused and pleased, eyes burning with a similar interest.

He knew he could not get close –he had to leave, he would need to as soon as possible, he knew he would need to keep Zenyatta distant, so not to fall any worse than he’d already did, but…

It was impossible.

Like a moth to a flame, Zenyatta captured his attention and kept it, and it seemed… or at least, a part of Genji hoped so, that it was returned as well.

Foolish, to allow himself to entertain the thought of Zenyatta returning his fancy.

Even more so when he knew he was not the only one Zenyatta looked so favourably, nor was Genji the only one who’d been lured by Zenyatta either.

He found himself sharing old jokes with Zenyatta with the intent to have him smile, and caught Gabriel doing the same, telling old stories from his past without recoiling at the casual mention of names of people long since gone, eyes clear of the darkness that seemed to plague him whenever his thoughts strayed too far back.

And when Zenyatta left, casting a few backwards glances as if he, too, found it hard to leave, Genji felt the loss in his chest, like a knot that refused to untangle itself.

And more than just his spirit, Genji was attracted as much to Zenyatta’s beauty, to his lithe frame, and watched Gabriel’s eyes linger on his frame more than once as well to catch the sway of his hips underneath those fluttering robes, hitching to catch sight of what was beneath.

Zenyatta was alluring, and kind, and Genji longed to reach out for his face, to trace a path on his lips with one thumb, push it past them just to see the way they would fold around it, longed to chase his thumb with his own mouth and drink in the taste…

And he knew, with the kind of understanding he always had with Gabriel, that his own thoughts rarely strayed from a similar path, for the edges of his body frayed, fizzled and expanded whenever Zenyatta left, and he was solid, compact and heavy every time they waited for his return in the morning.

Yet, an unspoken agreement –neither acted on it.

They would leave, soon –once fully healed, once Genji could walk without strain– and never come back, and…

Tasting what they could have, only to leave it behind, would never truly quench the craving they felt gnawing inside them.

It was better to enjoy Zenyatta’s company, and not push for more, no matter how diligent, kind and happy Zenyatta himself appeared to be whenever he returned to them, or how sweet his gaze seemed to be whenever he looked at them.

***

On the twentieth evening since their arrival, as Genji was gazing outside the window of their room, thoughts straying, he caught side of a lone figure approaching the monastery from the main path up the slope.

His eyes, accustomed to the darkness and sharper than those a normal human had, focused on the person and their slow, steady pace, until he could make out that it was a man in his mid-twenties, short and sturdy with skin darker than the monks’ and hair styled in a wave of dreads on top of his head.

He held a long stick in one hand, aiding his steps with it, a bag tied around his shoulders that Genji recognised as holding some kind of instrument, though he had no idea what that was, bundled up as it was.

The man paused only a moment in front of the gates below to knock on the wooden doors, and then he was let in, what he said to the monks never reaching Genji’s room nor his ears.

The presence of more visitors at the monastery was no novelty –Genji had seen many come and go during his stay, though the newcomers had never seen him nor Gabriel, as they never left the room… or at least, Genji did not, while Gabriel sometimes took walks at night on his own, not straying for too long from his side even then.

Yet, the visitor did break the casual routine of their life for not long after his arrival, there was a polite knock to the door of their room, and a monk, head bowed in askance, called for Zenyatta’s presence elsewhere.

“Forgive me,” Zenyatta turned to look at Gabriel, contrite to have to cut his story short in such an abrupt way. “It seems my duties have caught up to me once more.”

His departure, surprising as it was, would not have bugged Genji or Gabriel much, if not that, the next morning, it was not Zenyatta’s gentle smile that welcomed them with their breakfast but another monk, sheepish under the glare Gabriel levelled at him.

“Where is Zenyatta?”

Genji tried not to look too expectant for the answer, but truth was, he wanted to know as much as Gabriel.

“He is getting ready,” was the answer, which… did not answer much, at all. The monk’s voice had a tinge of reverence to it which Genji could not explain. “Today he will perform the Ritual, and he required cleansing before. He will return to your side tomorrow.”

Gabriel’s eyes, usually a dark pool of red, burned fierce, though the sight did not seem to shake even this monk out of his calm demeanour. “What ritual is it?”

And despite Genji’s determination to stay quiet, he leaned forwards to ask “could we take part as well?”

The monk turned to look at Genji for a moment, a sheepish look on his face before he shook his head. “It is private, between those who seek and the One who answers. Besides…” he glanced at Genji’s bandaged chest, and then moved his gaze to Gabriel, and the way he subconsciously shifted his body to favour his left side. “As it is now, you would not be up to it.”

Though Genji’s annoyance spiked up at the monk’s blunt words, he could not refute the truth of that, either.

Zenyatta’s powers had healed him, but his spirit was still recovering and though he could now walk around the room with no assistance, it would still be a few days before he could take on a longer journey.

They both watched the monk leave, and Genji was left unnerved at the disappointment he felt in his veins.

He’d already realised that his attraction for Zenyatta was getting out of hand, but the rush of jealousy and annoyance at the thought of losing one entire day of his attention when they would soon have to leave made him feel grumpy –and by the tight, tense set of Gabriel’s shoulder, and the way he glowered, trickles of darkness curling around his shoulders, he knew he was not the only one who felt the same.

“Gabriel…?” Genji turned to look at his friend, watched him take a deep breath, and hesitated, the words he’d wanted to say caught in his throat like a knot.

They’d never… talked about it –about their obvious, shared interest– about how they both seemed to gravitate around Zenyatta, wanting to make him laugh, wanting to get his attention. There was never any competitivity between them, their actions working in tandem rather than against one another, but their departure was growing close and with it, the knowledge that Zenyatta would be left behind.

In the end, Genji shook his head and returned his attention to the world outside of the tiny bedroom, unwilling to make this attraction real by talking about it.

They just had to push it down… for a few more days.

Then, he would be able to leave Zenyatta behind.

***

“I see you are feeling much better today, my dear.”

Genji let Zenyatta into the room, and his traitorous heart skipped a beat at the easy, calm smile on Zenyatta’s face. Even if it had just been one day, Genji had missed him.

“I managed to walk across the corridor and down the hall yesterday,” Genji answered, puffing his chest out in a way he knew would make Zenyatta giggle. “I think I did pretty good.”

“Oh my, you have truly outdone yourself, Genji. Well done!” there was something in the shift of Zenyatta’s expression that caught Genji’s attention –though it was gone a second later, making Genji second-doubt himself.

Melancholy –yet something different at the same time, closer to anticipation.

For what? Their departure? Or…

The look was gone as quickly as it had appeared, Zenyatta taking his place on Gabriel’s side, just like every day before then, locking eyes with him in a way that would have made anyone, even his grumpy self, melt a little.

“I thought,” Zenyatta said, eyeing the way Genji was standing near the window, appraising him, a tiny smile on his lips, “that maybe today we could do something a little different.”

This attracted both of their attention, though Genji knew Zenyatta had not meant to sound as suggestive as he was.

“Your healing has progressed well enough that I thought we could take a walk along the outer walls of the monastery, today.” Zenyatta looked radiant, in a way that seemed to seep into Genji’s body, energizing him. “The day is beautiful and the air is not yet as cold as it will be in the next few weeks, and… I would like to show you the gardens. They are beautiful, at this time of the year.”

It was impossible to say no –and neither Genji nor Gabriel felt like refusing, either way. Genji had only seen the monastery as far as the window view would allow him, and part of the corridor, and while he knew Gabriel took longer walks at night, or sometimes during the day if he turned too antsy, neither had pushed the kindness of the monks too much.

At the prospect of finally walking further than that, out of this room and in the company of Zenyatta…

Genji found he could not wait.

Zenyatta led them down a row of stairs and out in the monastery’s open area, surrounded by tall walls and beautiful statues of monks in meditation, and Genji felt something shift inside him at the first nip of fresh air, not through a window this time but surrounding him, filling his lungs as he walked along his two companions, eyes taking in the sight only to return, more often than not, to Zenyatta’s face.

“You’ve been busy, with us here,” he found himself saying, and when Zenyatta’s eyes shifted to look at him, Genji fought off the embarrassment, attempting to look and sound casual. “I’m sorry if our presence disrupted your duties.”

“Hmmm.” Zenyatta was smiling still, but there was something mischievous there, in the tilt of his lips. “I do not think you are quite as sorry as you say, Genji.” When Genji stumbled a bit, surprised at Zenyatta’s bluntness, he continued on, “After all, you do seem to enjoy my company, do you not?”

Still taken aback, Genji found himself at loss of words. He was used to tease, use his words to make others pause and stumble, and here he was on the receiving end of a similar attitude, and even as he attempted to collect himself, he caught the edge of a smirk on Gabriel’s face.

“I… I do, yes.” And he felt like kicking himself for that, for there was more than simply this, more that he could not express, and it almost soured his mood. “I rather like you.”

And as he realised the honesty of his own words, slipped out of his mouth without warning, Genji flushed and looked away, only to be met by Zenyatta’s laughter, as happy and amused as ever.

“Thank you, Genji. I hope you know my decision to visit you this often was not simply due to wishing to oversee your healing.” Genji’s head snapped to him, eyes wide, but Zenyatta looked away, casual and acting as if his words were normal and not cause for his heart’s rate increase, and looked ahead, face lighting up. “There, we have reached the gardens!”

Zenyatta walked a little faster, distancing them in the next few footsteps, and Genji was left reeling by Gabriel’s side, confused enough that he had to look up at him in askance. “Did he…?”

“He sure knows how to keep one always on their toes, I will give him that.” But Gabriel’s eyes were intent and dark, focused on Zenyatta’s back in a way that had Genji shiver.

“We will leave,” Genji said instead, even as they followed Zenyatta into the garden, speaking low enough that the monk would not overhear him. “A week at most. I feel… better. Strong. How about you?”

“I feel fine,” Gabriel said, and the undertone of his voice bubbled and fizzled in the air. “One week.”

It sounded final, and it left a bad taste in Genji’s mouth.

The sudden moment was broken when Zenyatta turned around and beckoned them closer.

He was standing near what appeared to be a tiny plant with small, almost transparent flower buds, tucked around a long, pale green stem.

The garden itself, now that Genji actually looked around, was filled with flowers in bloom –surprising for the time, since they were close to winter now– but he guessed there were plenty of flowers that had weird blooming periods.

“What is that?” Gabriel asked, though he was not looking at the flower –his eyes remained on Zenyatta’s lips, though he did not appear to notice.

“This is a magical plant and quite rare. It only blooms when it is touched, and is otherwise dormant, though the buds sprout across the fall months.” Zenyatta’s hand hovered on the tiny buds, though he did not touch them. “We tend to it with gloves, so not to spoil it.”

A beat, and then Zenyatta snapped a tiny stem off the plant –one with two tiny, frail buds on it, and offered it to Gabriel first.

Surprised, Gabriel hesitated –and as he did, Genji surged forwards, a finger coming to brush against one of the two buds.

He felt a jolt, like he’d just been prickled by an invisible needle, and then–

The bud glowed all of sudden, folds parting to in bloom to reveal petals as blue as the sky, electric and fierce, and Genji’s mind ran to something else that had the same shade of blue, something far from him, something he was still _chasing_ , and his heart clenched at the sight.

He did not recognise the flower, but the colour was enough.

“Ah…”

Gabriel looked at him, hesitation gone from his face as he finally touched the remaining bud with his thumb, and the flower that blossomed under his hand was nothing like Genji had expected.

It twisted and shifted, as if not knowing what form to take, until it opened in full blossom, revealing two distinct flowers instead of a single one –the first something Genji knew, a morning glory, the other a violet tiny bud that seemed to close off on itself, star–shaped with a curved petal on top, forming a hood.

Gabriel looked down at the two blossoms, perturbed, only startled when Zenyatta carefully picked both flowers in his hand, cupping his fingers around them.

“It is rare to see antirrhinum blossom at this altitude, and I have never seen one this peculiar shade of blue,” Zenyatta twirled Genji’s flower, for a moment almost sober. “They call these snapdragons, in the lands down south. A symbol of grace, and strength –and deviousness.”

Genji’s mouth went dry.

“And these…” Zenyatta caressed the curve of the morning glory, and Genji’s eyes moved to Gabriel, who looked frozen where he stood, anticipation in the depths of his eyes. “Mortality, love, affection that comes in vain. A sad meaning for such a beautiful flower. And monkshood.” Zenyatta’s lips curled upwards. “A flower to be wary of.”

And with a cheeky grin, Zenyatta moved, unexpected as he slid the flowers over Genji and Gabriel’s brows.

“There,” he said, and his warm, pleasant voice seemed to melt the mood into something sweeter, though Genji could still feel his chest ache, and he knew without even looking that Gabriel was feeling something similar. “You look rather dashing. You should stick close, else you will woo some poor monk into dropping their vows.”

Gabriel moved –he did not know what prompted him, but he did, one hand curling around Zenyatta’s wrist to tug him closer, and Genji’s heart jumped in his throat, expecting something to happen, expecting to see Gabriel finally do what they both wished, steal a kiss from Zenyatta’s lips…

Zenyatta’s hand reached out to cup his chin, a gentle but fleeting touch that interrupted whatever Gabriel had been about to do, and then Zenyatta slipped out of his grasp, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Genji could see the way Gabriel tensed in surprise, startled out of his own actions so abruptly he froze.

“I am aware you will leave in a week. I hope your travels will bring you where you need to be.”

Zenyatta’s eyes, open and kind, seemed to glow then, for a second, a tinge of gold that was gone when Genji blinked.

“We should return inside now. It is almost time for supper.”

***

The sky had barely tinged with the first morning light when Genji was roused from his sleep by someone knocking on the door of their room.

Eyes still smudged with sleep, he watched as Gabriel, awake and standing, made his way to the door only to reveal a short monk wearing unfamiliar robes.

“I am here to accompany you to the Ritual,” the monk said, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. “Would you please follow me?”

Genji and Gabriel exchanged a puzzled glance and Genji, now wide awake, shuffled off the bed and stretched. “The… ritual? Us?” it took him a moment to make the connection, and then his eyes widened. “The one we were told was too private for us to go to?”

“The Ritual is a private practice,” the monk agreed, still not looking at them, “but it is done for you, today.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.

He’d watched Zenyatta the previous day, as closely as always, and had noticed how he had seemed almost distant, lost in thought, leaving them earlier than normal to go somewhere else, and Gabriel had wondered, distantly, if he’d known they would leave soon.

Now, he had to ask himself if this –the Ritual, its timing that coincided so well with the day before their departure– was why Zenyatta had been so lost in thought.

“Where is Zenyatta?” Genji asked, coming to the same conclusion.

“He will be waiting in the designated chambers. The Ritual would not be complete without him.” And the monk’s lips twitched upwards, amusement surprising to see on his face. “Will you follow me, now?”

Gabriel nodded his assent and Genji acknowledged his decision, the two falling in step behind the monk as they were led out of their room and down a corridor, and then another, staircases and depths they’d never explored before until they felt they were lost in the maze of the monastery, deeper and deeper inside, until the monk, who had been silent the whole time, stopped in front of two huge wooden doors.

“Here,” he said, and took place at the side of the door, as if to guard it. “You are free to enter, the Oracle will see you now.”

The Oracle –it was a new title, one they’d never heard before.

Suspicious, yet curious, Genji pushed the door open without a word, wanting to find Zenyatta and ask him for an explanation.

A long corridor draped with red, thick curtains extended in front of them in a straight line, and at the end there was not a closed door but the same red curtains covering what appeared to be an archway.

There were lamps placed intermittently down the length of the corridor, keeping it well lit, and Genji could see it was otherwise empty.

Genji moved first, steps barely echoing in the corridor as he walked, and Gabriel followed him at a more sedate pace, dark crimson eyes flaring as he observed their surroundings.

“We don’t know what will happen if we pass through here,” he cautioned.

The monks had been welcoming, their intentions true, yet Gabriel could not help but be wary now, unsure what to make of this.

Yet, sensitive as they both were to magic as neither was human anymore, there was no malice Gabriel could perceive in the air, nor aggression. Nor danger.

“I don’t think it would harm us,” Genji murmured back, hand hovering near the curtains, ready to push them to the side and pass through the archway. “We would have felt it.”

And with that, Genji pushed past the curtains.

The next room was wider, floors completely covered with soft, thick carpets. The walls were draped with tapestries that fluttered to an invisible breeze, and the lights were muted, softer, candles surrounding them on tall chandeliers and more on the walls, casting trembling lights.

It felt… intimate, in a way that did not speak of luxury but of warmth. Welcoming.

Gabriel had stopped for a moment, senses buzzing with the vibrating magic he could feel on his skin as he entered, and had not noticed much, attention still on the doors they’d passed through, so he ended up bumping right into Genji.

He turned around, irritation spiking, “what is it now, what–”

Genji’s expression made him look up, and anything he’d wished to say trailed off into shocked silence.

Right in the middle of the room, propped up on what appeared to be a wide, comfortable bed, surrounded with cushions, was Zenyatta.

Gone were the robes they’d always seen him wear, long and flowing around his frame, hiding it even from Gabriel’s searching eyes.

Now he wore little –delicate, transparent silk that draped around his frame yet hiding little, exposing his curves and his soft skin. There were thin bracelets and necklaces around his ankles, wrists and neck that glinted in the light of the chandeliers. In the dark, he looked even more delectable, and where before his face had been unmarked save for the jieba on his forehead, now he had golden lines painted on his eyelids and on his lower lip, accentuating his eyes and mouth in a way that seemed almost sinful.

Sprawled over the cushions, eyes half-mast and a smile on his lips, Zenyatta looked otherworldly, his eyes aglow with the thrum of magic as he looked at Genji and Gabriel.

“Welcome,” he said, and even his voice sounded different, lower, thick with some kind of emotion that sent a thrill down Genji’s back.

He was…

Genji swallowed, drinking in the sight.

Zenyatta stretched languidly, exposing himself further to their sight, arching up so his neck was bare, and then he parted his thighs, and Genji’s eyes widened even further as he saw his underwear did not hide much, the contours of his cock visible even in the soft candlelight.

He’d always been open to them, flirting back, teasing –but it had been gentle, casual, nothing like this open expression of sensuality.

“Z-Zenyatta?”

Genji had no idea how to react, overwhelmed by the view, by what he’d been teased with for so long and that now he could see in all its glory, and his mouth watered at the sight, a jolt of desire passing through his body right down to his cock.

Behind him, Genji could feel Gabriel stiffen, also as captivated as he was, and exhale a slow, heavy huff.

“You are the Oracle?” he asked, throat dry. He still was not sure what that meant, but it had sounded important, and with the thrumming magic he could still feel vibrate all over his skin ever since he’d stepped into the room, he understood enough.

“Yes.” Zenyatta stood from the platform, aware that they were both looking at him, and smiled –easy, warm and welcoming, as if the sight of him in such a state did not shake them to the core.

“This is… the Ritual?” Gabriel asked again, licking his lips, hands clenching at his sides as he fought the urge to move closer, to approach Zenyatta’s body and press it flush against his own.

He needed to make sure, first.

“It is.”

“And this is what you did with…” Genji’s eyes flashed darkly as Gabriel mentioned the visitor, the one who’d arrived and then disappeared never to be seen again.

“Yes.” Zenyatta tilted his chin a bit, as if daring them to say more, but his lips were still curled in a smile. “I know you will leave tomorrow. Yet, the Iris itself willed you here for a reason. There is something I can offer you now, if you accept.” He spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, exposing his body to them with no embarrassment nor self-consciousness.

Genji made a soft, strangled noise.

“Magic,” Gabriel murmured again, almost breathless. “Visions?”

“Yes. To guide your path wherever it will take you.”

“And…”

Again, Zenyatta smiled, amused but touched, answering as if he could so easily read into Gabriel’s hesitation what he meant to ask. “It is given willingly.” A pause, then “I did say it was no mere obligation that kept me coming back by your side, and truly, this is not simply for you. As willing as it always is, this time… this time it means more.”

And where his words were plain and obvious, the soft flush on his cheeks, the moment of hesitation, the way his eyes flickered to look away before returning to them spoke the truth with even more clarity.

Gabriel breathed out again, though the sound was heavier now with the implications and the offer.

“Yes,” Genji murmured, voice tinged with awe and desire both.

He understood what Zenyatta was offering, but more than the vision, he was focused on the reality of Zenyatta’s exposed body, his perky nipples begging for him to kiss them, his lips, his soft, welcoming thighs and the cock that he could see was already growing hard, excited simply by being so exposed to their sight.

He did not believe in visions, for his search had been unsuccessful for so long he’d given up on hope, the one he was searching hidden from even the most powerful magical sight, but this… Zenyatta’s body, warm and pliant and beautiful, in front of him… that was _real_ and he would not refuse that offer.

The desire to reach out and mark that dark, unblemished skin, make Zenyatta sing under his mouth, was enough to steal his breath away.

“Then come,” Zenyatta said, and took a step back, again towards the platform, the light of the candles dancing on his body, on the jewelry he wore, glowing in the dark. “Let yourself feel.”

Genji stumbled forwards, brain wiped of all thoughts except for the overwhelming desire to reach Zenyatta, a shiver passing down his back when he felt a current of magic surround him, warm and gentle like a feathery kiss on his skin.

He slotted his body against Zenyatta and found them fitting perfectly, the lither form pliant but real against his front, and–

Zenyatta’s eyes, big and wide open, were looking at him, beckoning him on. Genji groaned, deep in his throat, hands sliding down Zenyatta’s back with a tinge of hesitation, only to have Zenyatta push into him, body so warm it was burning, grinding against him.

“Zenyatta…” he swallowed, his own desire almost embarrassing in its fierceness. “You have no idea how you look to me.”

A tiny sound –Zenyatta’s laughter– and then Genji felt hands around his midsection tugging him closer, guiding him as they stumbled back to the platform before they both toppled over it, landing among pillows and soft, smooth sheets.

The smell of flowers surrounded them like a cloud, soft but fresh, but Genji wanted to smell the subtler, richer smell that he’d always caught on Zenyatta’s skin instead, and buried his face in Zenyatta’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses down on his skin, tasting salt and magic on his tongue.

Zenyatta made another soft noise, less of a laughter and more like the start of a breathless moan, and Genji felt a lick of lust curl inside his chest, moving lower to where their bodies were still pressing together.

“Was this what you wanted, dragon traveller?” Zenyatta whispered, his voice surrounding Genji, who grunted at the name, “To have me beneath you, open and willing, spread out on a bed?”

“Yes,” he hissed out, and he could feel his voice thicker, deeper, fangs growing in his mouth as his own magic answered to Zenyatta’s, heat and desire clouding his senses.

“Then… feast on me.”

It was no offer but a command, and Genji growled, the rumble vibrating down his throat and to his chest as he pushed his hips down, finding the contours of Zenyatta’s cock already growing hard against his own still clothed one.

He traced a path down Zenyatta’s chest with his hands, fingers splayed to touch as much as he could, little nipples peeking from behind the thin, transparent fabric as he caressed them with a thumb.

Every inch of Zenyatta looked delectable and all Genji wanted to do was _taste_.

He brought his mouth up the underside of Zenyatta’s neck and chin, travelled up with tiny kisses, licked the lower edge of his lip and then bit down on it, tugging and pulling, and Zenyatta’s lips parted like a rose in bloom, cheeks a darker shade as he exhaled against him.

“Will you kiss me, Genji?”

He answered without words, lips pressing so hard against Zenyatta’s own that he knew he would bruise them, the tiny moan muffled as he pushed his hips down, and Zenyatta’s breath stuttered in the kiss, eyes falling close.

He tasted the way he looked – _good,_ and delicious, and Genji found the taste addictive. The magic surrounding them only made him hungrier, and Genji felt a trickle of pleasure cloud his senses until the only thing he could think about was Zenyatta’s body underneath his own, legs pushed apart to wrap around his back as he started to grind down into him.

He could feel Zenyatta’s cock against his own, aligned his hips so they could rub against one another, and Zenyatta’s arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him closer.

Genji’s hand moved down Zenyatta’s side to the curve of his leg pushing his thighs aside, fingers sliding between them. He wanted to tease, to rub the skin around his cock until Zenyatta whined and begged for him to take it in his hand, but Genji found out he had no patience for that, thumb catching on the transparent fabric and almost ripping it in his haste to get past it. He found Zenyatta’s cock and used his thumb to run a trail from base to tip.

It was hot in his grasp, and there was a bead of slick that he smeared over the tip with his thumb, mouth watering at the thought of tasting it.

Zenyatta gasped into the kiss, hips jutting up into the touch, and Genji continued to tease him, one hand on his nipple the other on his cock, both feather-light in their touches but never stopping, until he could feel Zenyatta trembling under him.

He stole another kiss, then another, tugging Zenyatta’s lower lip with his teeth and chasing his parted lips to kiss him deeply, licking and tasting and nibbling again, thirsty for every little kiss and every gasp he swallowed.

“Ah!”

The more he tasted, the more he wanted, liquid fire that spread over his body, the tingle of magic in the air, the hot skin he touched and caressed, pushing the thin fabrics aside to reach further, wanting and wanting and wanting even more.

“Shit, Genji,” Gabriel’s voice was like something out of a dream, faraway and hazy, and Genji growled in his vague direction, too busy mapping Zenyatta’s lips with his own to care about where he was. “Are you going to eat him whole?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, and again he meant it.

Zenyatta shook, laughter soft and breathless, and to hear that sound better Genji moved from his lips tongue tracing a path back down to his neck.

He felt Zenyatta’s breathing hitch. “There is time for me to have a taste as well,” was the promise Zenyatta made, and Genji smirked against his skin.

“We’ll see if you have thoughts left, when I’m done with you.”

He could feel Zenyatta’s heart flutter under his lips as he parted them, pressing open-mouth kisses that soon turned into nibbling, licking and sucking, craving to see that unblemished skin marked by his own doing.

Zenyatta’s laughter shattered into another moan, and his arms came to wrap around Genji’s shoulders, tugging him closer, deft fingers coming to unlatch the parts of his armour that kept his body out of sight, one by one, letting them fall away from him, unneeded and unwanted.

Genji shook off his shoulder pads, too busy moving south to care about where they went, then Zenyatta tugged at his shirt and Genji allowed him to slide it off.

He moved back on top of Zenyatta, mouth already aching to be back on him, but Zenyatta’s fingers moved to caress his collarbone, then his shoulders, then his chest, following the path of old, faded scars and of some that had yet to fade.

Each touch had Genji shiver, the touches reverent in a way that had desire pool in his lower belly like fire.

“There are so many,” Zenyatta murmured, fascinated, and Genji snorted.

“Each one was an attempt to end my journey. Yet, I am still here.”

“… indeed.” Zenyatta’s eyes, gentle and calm, met his gaze evenly. Zenyatta was looking at him with fondness, with _care_ , yet with desire left unchanged even as he revealed his body to him. “The journey that led you to me.”

The way he said it –it could have meant him, Zenyatta –the monk who’d saved Genji’s life, who had been by his side, making him laugh, turning the constricting reality of his healing into less of a displeasure, making his heart soar with the same kind emotion he felt reflected in his eyes… or it could have meant the Oracle, which was still Zenyatta.

Or both.

Zenyatta’s lips curled into a pleased, teasing smile. “Let your journey continue, dragon traveller. There is much more to discover, if you so wish.” He leaned back, stretching to put all of his body on display for him, delicious curves and pliant, soft skin, cheeks darkened with blush and cock hard between his thighs, framed by delicate layers of see-through fabric as it tented them upwards.

Genji blinked, laughter making his shoulders shake even when desire made his heart skip a beat, but he did notice the way Zenyatta’s eyes were burning with something, deeper into them, and he could sense magic building within him like a tide.

It was Zenyatta who beckoned him closer, arms open wide for him, who welcomed him as Genji moved back against him, who kissed him first, lips parted and wanting.

Zenyatta leaned onto the cushions and sheets, biting on his lower lip and looking up at him, impish, grinning when Genji kissed him again, and again, but coaxed him to slow down, languid kisses that had Genji aching, his cock throbbing whenever it brushed against Zenyatta’s knee, grinding down into it only to have Zenyatta inch away, teasing him, then returning with a stronger pressure.

Dizzy, Genji panted against Zenyatta’s mouth, short on breath when hands returned to caress his chest, then his sides, tracing sensitive scars until he was left shaky, eyes fluttering close and needy groans coming out of his throat.

Lips followed the hands as Zenyatta arched up to taste him, tongue tracing a particularly big scar on his chest before latching on one of Genji’s nipples, stealing a gasp from him.

“I did say I wished to have a taste, as well.”

Zenyatta flashed him a smile –cheeky, even as his round lips pressed a kiss on the middle of his chest, and Genji’s heart stuttered, making Zenyatta’s smirk grow even more, and Genji tugged him down onto the sheets, thumb caressing the curve of his neck, aligning his chin up to kiss him again.

“Kissing is good, dragon traveller,” Zenyatta gasped into the kiss, arching up to press their bodies together, “but we could do so much more.”

Genji bared his teeth in a grin to match Zenyatta’s one, feral and mischievous, aware of Zenyatta’s cock pressed against him, obvious, nothing to hide how aroused he was.

“So you say, but I enjoy teasing you a lot, Zenyatta.”

Legs wrapped around his thighs tugged him closer like a vice, and Zenyatta’s hands moved down his torso to curl on his lower back, fingers kneading his ass through his pants, and Genji made a small sound of surprise at the bold move.

“You are here to take, Genji,” Zenyatta’s words turned softer, like a purr, rumbling in his throat before he mouthed at his neck, sucking hard on it and feeling Genji’s pulse accelerate again. “Or should I do the honours?”

Zenyatta was looking at him, eyes almost glowing in the dark of the candles, and Genji could swear they were lit from the inside, a golden hue that seemed to get stronger the more he looked at them, mesmerizing, dragging him deeper–

Genji exhaled, running one hand down Zenyatta’s chest, thumb flicking his nipple before going lower, fingers splayed on his skin to feel the gentle curves of his frame and the tight muscles underneath until he found his prize and cupped Zenyatta’s cock with his hand, tugging at it possessively.

“ _Ah–_ ” Zenyatta arched against him, biting down on his lower lip, and Genji could feel his cock twitch in his grip, already wet with precome. “Genji…” to hear Zenyatta say his name, instead of the nickname he’d given him until then…

“Are you always… this eager?” he asked, and the growl underneath his voice was in equal parts possessiveness and teasing.

“With you,” Zenyatta breathed, and it could have been the truth, or a lie, but Genji cared for neither. “And with Gabriel watching, I can’t–”

“Then don’t,” Gabriel spoke up, tone so rough and raspy he sounded almost foreign to Genji’s ears. “I want to see it. I want to see you.”

He’d forgotten Gabriel was there, too busy tasting Zenyatta, but at his words Genji moaned, feeling heady.

The desire to tease Zenyatta was gone, replaced with the same burning desire as before. Zenyatta was hot under him, skin a welcoming heat, cock almost pulsing in his hand, and Genji grunted and started to grind down into him, pushing with his knees until Zenyatta was open to him, legs spread and arms wound around his shoulders again.

He caressed the curve of his cock, eager for more of the soft, sweet sounds coming from Zenyatta’s mouth, tugged and pulled until he had Zenyatta whining and pushing into the touch.

Every time Zenyatta arched into him, Genji’s cock aligned with the curve of his ass, straining inside his pants, so Genji moved where his cock could not reach, pressing a finger against Zenyatta’s hole again, then once more, surprised when he almost slipped inside with ease.

Zenyatta had prepared himself before, he realised, and the mental image was like fire in his veins.

He’d fingered himself open for him, for Gabriel, and…

“Zenyatta–” Genji’s groan rumbled deep in his chest, and the pad of his finger slipped inside Zenyatta’s hole, just barely, and Zenyatta seized up, eyes fluttering close and lips parted in a soft, open moan. “Will you come on my fingers, or my cock?”

In his hand, Zenyatta’s cock twitched, and he clenched down on his finger, as if wanting it to slide deeper.

Gabriel’s laughter was a raspy, amused chuckle. “Why not both, Genji?” and he purred Genji’s name with the same intensity he had for Zenyatta’s one, and Genji closed his eyes for a moment, his cock burning hot in need.

“Both,” Genji murmured, and he pushed his finger a little deeper. “Sounds good to me.”

Zenyatta gasped, holding onto Genji’s shoulders like a lifeline, then he mashed their lips together in a messy, desperate kiss. “There is more lubrication here,” he panted out, and Genji’s eyes followed the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, lips swollen and wet. “Please, Genji, I want you in me.”

For a moment, Genji was almost at loss –he did not want to move away from Zenyatta, his cock aching with the need to be touched, but aching even more with the idea of not touching Zenyatta anymore– then Gabriel’s bigger frame inched closer, a glass bottle in his hands, and shifted until he was sitting behind Zenyatta.

“Here,” he told Genji, dropping the bottle on the pillows at his side. “Why don’t you give him what he wants?”

Eyes burning crimson, Gabriel leaned and tugged Zenyatta towards his chest, allowing Genji enough freedom while still keeping close to Zenyatta.

They both felt it –the pull that kept them close, that wanted them to be closer still, magic so thick around them that it almost felt overwhelming, though they could feel no malice in it, its existence simply making their desire keener.

Genji kissed Zenyatta once more, open mouthed, tongue licking and lapping at his lips, then he moved away, panting hard, to coat his fingers with lubrication, dragging them down Zenyatta’s front, slicking his dark skin in a trail, from his nipples down until he found his cock, hard and smeared with precome, and then lower still.

Zenyatta pushed into the touch, breathless and with his eyes glazed over, tiny gasps leaving his parted mouth when Gabriel’s hands circled his chest and caressed his nipples, pinching and teasing them.

“A pretty little thing to be played with,” Gabriel murmured into Zenyatta’s ear, lips so close they brushed against the curve of it before he moved to nibble at his earlobe, and Zenyatta shuddered, tilting his head to the side to allow Gabriel more space. “How long have you thought about having us like this, Zenyatta?”

“I– ah…” there was a flush on his cheeks as he writhed in Gabriel’s hold, and Genji licked his lips as he pushed one finger inside. “ _Ah_!”

“He’s so pliant,” Genji murmured, almost awed, and he moved forwards to nuzzle Zenyatta’s cock, mouthing at its underside, licking the trail of precome, and Zenyatta pushed into him with a small whine.

Genji allowed him, simply kissing and sucking at his cock until he had Zenyatta sobbing, the sound so beautiful it made him want _more_.

“I want you,” Zenyatta gasped out, and the golden hue of his eyes seemed to crystallize and expand almost to a glow. “I need you. Genji, please, Gabriel–”

With a groan Genji pushed a second finger inside Zenyatta, licking and sucking at the tip of his cock, so gentle and slow Zenyatta had a full body shudder, legs twitching in the air, pushing his thighs open further…

“Genji, please, _please_ ,” breathless pleas left his lips as Genji continued to tease him, mouthing so delicately at his cock, little laps that kept him on the edge as he rubbed his fingers inside him, Zenyatta writhing and moaning and his chest heaving, until finally Genji opened his mouth and moved in, swallowing him down without stopping.

With a small, startled scream, Zenyatta arched his back away from Gabriel’s body and climaxed, hands scrambling for purchase on Genji’s shoulders, tugging him closer with frantic little pulls.

The way he looked, neck exposed, shivering and panting and moaning Genji’s name, the way Gabriel’s fingers continued to flick on his nipples even as Genji pulled off his cock to watch him come, two fingers still deep inside him–

Genji had never seen something so erotic and beautiful ever before, and he wanted it, and he wanted _so much more_ , and–

He pushed his fingers deeper, no more gentle prodding but mean, fast thrusts, and Zenyatta stuttered and tried to move on his side even as Gabriel did not let him, keeping him open and exposed, cock dribbling and wet and bobbing, still hard even if he’d climaxed, and Genji might have marvelled at this, if he hadn’t felt magic tingle on his skin, if he didn’t feel its effects on his own body, spurring him on, making him crave more, so hard he felt on the edge of coming as well, pleasure making his thoughts hazy.

Gabriel, mesmerized, watched as Zenyatta’s eyes, now golden, fluttered open to stare at him, then Zenyatta blinked and reached up to him, hands cupping his chin and tugging him down so they could kiss.

Every time Genji’s fingers snapped back into him, Zenyatta gasped against Gabriel’s lips and his moans were swallowed away as Gabriel continued to rub against his nipples, grinding into Zenyatta’s back to show him how hot the sight made him, how hard he also was.

Zenyatta’s body arched and writhed against the unyielding frame of Gabriel and Genji continued to push into him with his fingers even as he rubbed himself against the edge of the platform, trying to get some relief on his aching cock.

“Genji–” Zenyatta twisted his head, moving away from Gabriel’s kisses to stare at him, pupils blown wide and completely golden, “come up, please, I need–”

Gabriel’s hands slid from his chest as Zenyatta wriggled towards Genji, hands guiding him up on the platform and then pushing him down into the plush mattress, limbs sprawled out, and he swallowed hard when Zenyatta’s fingers finally undid the buttons and sash holding his pants together, freeing his cock.

He exhaled loudly, shuddering and digging his fingers into the mattress, feeling so close to coming already, and when Zenyatta’s lips breathed on the tip of his cock, hard and leaking, he closed his eyes and willed himself not to move, a coil knot tight in his guts.

“Z–Zenyatta, I…”

Zenyatta lowered himself on top of Genji, rubbing their bodies together as he climbed higher, slotting himself over him.

“I need you, Genji,” Zenyatta breathed, and even from where Gabriel was standing, admiring the view of his backside, he could tell his eyes were burning golden, mesmerizing and captivating. “Give it to me.”

Lowering himself down so Genji’s cock rubbed right up under his balls, and then between his cheeks, the tip of it catching against his lubricated hole, and Zenyatta moaned and sunk down onto it.

Genji clenched his eyes shut and groaned, arching up against the sheets under him, pushing his hips up and fucking into Zenyatta, who stuttered but met the thrust equally, until Genji was fully into him and rocking up, demanding more.

“Ah–”

With broken, breathless gasps, Zenyatta started to ride Genji in earnest, sharp thrusts of his hips to get him as deep as he could go, his own cock leaking messy streaks of precome onto Genji’s naked chest.

Yet it felt not enough –Genji’s cock was sucked into Zenyatta, so tight around it, and he felt in heaven, but it still was not enough, it felt like he needed more, he needed Zenyatta to take him deeper than that, until they melted into one, until he could paint Zenyatta’s insides with his come, mark him deeper than anyone else before…

“Deeper,” Genji begged, not even sure how he was able to still speak with the pleasure keeping such a tight hold of him, “Zenyatta, _please_ –”

The dragon within him rose to the surface, answering to Genji’s desire to _own_ , eyes burning with coiled magic, nails growing longer, more dangerous, sharp fangs peeking from his lips in a snarl as his skin caught a scaly pattern, barely there.

His hips snapped up harder, and Zenyatta bounced on his cock, almost tumbling forwards in his haste to keep his balance.

“Genji–!”

Genji growled deep in his chest, fingers digging into the mattress at his side, claws ripping into it, and pushed hard again, and Zenyatta’s eyes widened, mouth open wide in shock, as he felt Genji’s cock push into him, hard and fast, until he was leading the pace and Zenyatta’s hands came to his chest to keep himself upright as he got fucked.

Gabriel cursed behind them, dropping his pants down his knees and one hand wrapped around his own cock, more to stop himself from coming at the sight than to fuck into it.

“What a beast,” he murmured, a shiver rocking through his body.

“Ah– aah– a–h…”

Over their gasps was only the wet sound of skin against skin, and Zenyatta’s breathless moans growing more and more frantic, riding Genji and his pleasure, and Gabriel grunted and tugged at his own cock in mean, harsh pulls, leaking into his hand and onto the ruined mattress as he could not stop himself from reacting to the sight.

“C’mon, Genji,” he grunted to Genji, his own powers shifting and pulling around him, his body growing more indistinct and shadowy, “Give him what he _wants_.”

Zenyatta gasped, grinding down into Genji, and one of Genji’s hands moved to grasp his hard, leaking cock, pulling at it in time with his thrusts.

Zenyatta sobbed and his legs lurched and twitched, drool dribbling down his chin, eyes staring at the wall in front of them, unseeing, and Genji pushed one last time, lifting them both over the bed, burying himself as deep as he could, growling Zenyatta’s name once, then again, seeking his own orgasm, so close, so–

“Yes, yes, please–”

Genji’s thumb pushed against the slit of Zenyatta’s cock and Zenyatta came again, a drawled out moan caught between his lips as he twitched, the force of his orgasm so strong he fell on top of Genji, who continued to fuck into him, oversensitive yet still unable to reach his own finish, groaning and pushing, yet still on the edge.

Zenyatta moaned again, a fully body shudder, cock twitching where it was squeezed between himself and Genji, offering Gabriel a good view of Genji stretching him wide open and fucking into him.

Genji’s movements grew frantic, cock hard as he continued to spear him open, chasing an orgasm that just wouldn’t come, magic making his skin tingle with static but not allowing him to reach his end, until he slipped out of Zenyatta, cock flopping out of him, making Zenyatta gasp at the sudden emptiness.

“Ah… Genji…”

Zenyatta started to grind down into him, smearing his own come over Genji’s lower belly as he sought friction on his cock, and Genji’s hands moved to spread his ass apart, seeking to fill him once again.

Gabriel pushed forwards then, tugged Zenyatta’s body off of Genji and then shoved him at his side on the bed so they could be face to face, lifting one of Zenyatta’s legs up, revealing the mess Genji had made of his hole.

He reached down, circling his hole with one teasing finger, and watched as it clenched on nothing and tried to push into the touch.

Zenyatta whined, blinking and looking up at him with swollen lips and golden eyes.

He was not being touched, not in a way he wanted, and he offered himself more to Gabriel’s eyes, skin burning and tingling as more magic weaved its way onto him, a golden hue that seemed to spread from his eyes to the rest of his body.

“Mine,” Gabriel hissed, and his voice took a lower quality, rough and deep. “Look at this… how beautiful you are, fucked out of your mind… and yet you still need more…”

And it was true –Zenyatta’s cock was as hard as before, and hot to the touch even after coming twice, and Zenyatta, breathless and panting, tried to reach for him, then for Genji, hazy and woozy and yet needing more.

“Gabriel, please,” he whined, arching his neck to expose it to him, and Gabriel leaned down, more vicious than Genji had been in marking the skin, biting hard and licking the reddened skin a second later, thumb circling his hole, spreading it without pressing inside. “Yes, please, _inside_ me–”

Genji groaned, hand fumbling to grab Zenyatta’s cock and his own even as Gabriel aligned his aching, erect cock with Zenyatta’s well fucked hole and pushed inside.

Zenyatta’s mouth fell open when Gabriel’s hips snapped against him, barely allowing him time to settle with a bigger cock inside him, and Genji cursed and kissed the gasp from his lips, tongue coaxing Zenyatta’s to play as his hand continued to jack them both off, fingers slipping around their cocks pressed together.

“Ah– ah… _ah_!”

One of Zenyatta’s legs ended up trapped under Genji’s side as he pushed closer, unable to stay away from Zenyatta’s hot, welcoming frame as Gabriel continued to fuck into him, and Zenyatta hand moved to touch Genji’s cheek, tugging him closer to continue the kiss, moaning into his mouth every time Gabriel’s hips snapped back into him.

Gabriel felt the coils of heat and pleasure tighten inside his guts, but he was denied any climax even as he watched Zenyatta shudder and writhe under him, Genji’s own motions frantic as his free hand slipped between Zenyatta’s parted thighs to slip a finger inside him, alongside Gabriel’s cock.

“Cheeky,” he hissed, lips pulled into a tight smile, and he shifted, pushing his own hand between Genji’s legs, fingers caressing a path between his cheeks, rubbing at his hole.

Genji’s curses grew louder at that, pushing his hips into Gabriel’s touch and then thrusting them forwards into Zenyatta, seeking both friction at the same time.

“Fuck–”

Zenyatta’s other hand moved to cover the one Gabriel had on his leg, expression lost in a haze of pleasure, cheeks hot and lips swollen and wet, and Gabriel marvelled at his beauty, at the way he fit so beautifully between himself and Genji, speared open and clinging to them, skin glowing enough that Gabriel could barely look at him, yet could not look away.

“So close… harder, please – _Gabriel_!” Zenyatta’s hips moved against him, spurring him on, and Gabriel cursed and lost control of his own motions, breathing harshly, heart thundering in his chest enough that it was almost louder than Zenyatta’s throaty moans.

“Gabriel–” Genji pushed into him, and his thumb pressed just a little into him, fingers barely lubed, and Genji seized, cock twitching in his grasp. “Fuck, _Gabriel_ –” and then Genji looked at Zenyatta’s face and his eyes widened. “Zen–”

His jieba, tattooed on his forehead in teal ink, was glowing golden, and as they both stared, motions stalled for a moment, the glow that had spread all over Zenyatta’s skin, like liquid gold, burst into light.

Zenyatta moaned softly and his eyes snapped open, and they were alight with the same golden colour, and the sight sent a jolt of pleasure down Gabriel’s back, driving him to snap his hips harder into Zenyatta, his cock twitching as he continued to fuck Zenyatta into Genji, as Genji clutched to Zenyatta’s body, fingers reaching down to spread him open further, to join Gabriel’s cock inside him even as Gabriel’s other hand got busy with Genji as well, both desperate, pushing into Zenyatta, into his warmth, into the light that kept growing around them, spurring them on.

Close, so close…

With a soft sob, Zenyatta came, eyes wide open as he clutched at Gabriel’s hand, at Genji’s shoulder, and the world exploded with light.

Familiar, transparent golden hands wrapped around Gabriel’s frame, tugging him closer, forcing him to fuck Zenyatta deeper, wrapped around Genji’s body, and they both seized at the warmth, feeling it spread inside them, pleasure and heat stealing their breath away, burning–

Gabriel cursed once, choking on his words, and came hard, emptying himself inside Zenyatta with sharp, hard thrusts. He felt Genji seize under his hand and come, the wetness joining the mess all over Zenyatta and Genji’s chests, some dribbling onto Gabriel’s fingers.

He felt spasms rock through his body, gritting his teeth as he panted and grunted, holding onto Zenyatta’s body as Zenyatta held onto him, catching sight of his open eyes, golden and absolute and unseeing.

Pleasure burned through him, reflected in Genji’s eyes, and then–

***

_Gabriel floated above a land of snow, powder white as far as he could see, though the edges far from him were hazy, indistinct._

_North, he thought, vaguely, unsure about where he was, or what he was looking at. Even further than the monastery, on the other side of the mountains, but North._

_The sky was pink, the darker oranges of the sunset slowly merging into the blues of the incoming night, but as Gabriel watched, eyes wide, glittering lights appeared in the dark as sunset ceded place to dark, and in the span of a few seconds, the snow land around him turned pitch black._

_Yet he felt no cold as he floated there, higher and higher from the ground, seeking, looking at the sky, at the snow, at…_

_In the distance, Gabriel heard a familiar sound –howling, permeating the air around him, vibrating through his frame, loud and clear, and Gabriel’s eyes widened as he turned around, heart aching to see where it was coming from, where…_

_And as he searched, Gabriel spotted, half buried, a jacket he knew very well, a sleeve poking out from the snow, blues and reds so sharp against the white that his eyes were unable to look away, even as the howling seemed to come closer, taking a desperate hint, louder–_

North _, it seemed to say, calling for him, hunted and hurt._ Come. What you seek is in the North _._

_As he stared, the snow swallowed the jacket, and the howling abruptly stopped, plunging the world around him into deathly silence._

_Gabriel twisted his body until it became solid, wisps of smoke turning into flesh._

_He had to go… North._

***

_Genji stumbled across an empty meadow, snow everywhere around him as he walked, fought against the heavy weight of it coming up to his midsection._

_It was snowing –thick, fat snowflakes that fell around him, on him, on his face, on his lips, on his hands. It covered the traces of his passage, hiding his tracks, making the path in front of him difficult to see._

_He could barely advance –he felt like he’d been walking for so long, for hours, days, forever, but he could feel no cold, no harsh wind on his face, nothing, and yet… Genji continued on, undeterred, straining his eyes through the storm, seeking a way out._

_Seeking the path he longed to follow._

_Inch by inch, like walking through molasses, Genji moved forth, the snow piling on top of him, and where he brushed it off, there it would fall again._

_It would bury him, he thought, vaguely, shaking his head. He was tired, but not cold, determined to keep going._

North, and then further North _, a whisper went through his mind._

_What he sought was in the North._

_He looked up, past the flurry of the blizzard surrounding him, and glimpsed–_

_A giant, translucent blue dragon swayed just out of reach, far above him, a silhouette barely visible in the storm, and then it was gone._

North _._

_Genji swallowed down the knot in his throat, gritted his teeth, and followed the vision._

***

The sun was warm on Genji’s skin as he stretched, testing his muscles and finding himself healed.

In front of him, the gentle hills surrounding the monastery rustled with a gentle breeze, the morning air cold in his lungs as he breathed deeply.

At his side, Gabriel was already looking ahead, preoccupied in ways even Genji could not read, eyes so dark that light almost could not reflect upon them.

Genji swallowed, flexing his fingers.

“I will… miss this place,” he murmured, looking at the welcoming sight of the monastery, still asleep at this early hour of the morning.

It had felt good, to rest and pause –even if it had been due to his wounds, he had rested, and regained strength, and felt… better, now. Rooted, more balanced.

“So will I,” Gabriel murmured, but he was distracted, the edges of his frame dissolving slightly. “What are we waiting for?”

“Zenyatta,” Genji murmured, and he watched as Gabriel’s shoulders slumped, and he turned fully to him. For the first time since they had woken up, shaken and confused, in their room, it seemed like Gabriel’s attention was on him. “I know he will come to see us off.”

Neither wished to stay long enough to have to say goodbye –but the memory of Zenyatta’s kind face, of his worry, of the sadness in his eyes as the thought of watching them leave had stalled their feet. They owed it to him –Zenyatta had given them both something they’d needed, though neither Genji nor Gabriel had expected it to come from such source.

North.

Those they sought, the cause for their journeys, were up North, on the other side of the mountains –the vision they’d received from Zenyatta’s powers had been clear on that.

For Genji –a brother that was the cause for his current form, for the discord within his heart, for the state of his soul, his own dragon twisted and reshaped by tainted magic, monster and dragon at the same time.

Yet, Genji sought no retribution.

For Gabriel –his packmates, torn from him, stolen and harmed by fate unknown, that he’d chased for so long he felt he’d become someone different now, one they would not recognize if they crossed paths… and yet, packmates he wished to find again.

He’d thought one of them to be dead, but the vision…

North –surprising, their direction was the same, their ending goal a shared one. What this meant, neither could understand, but there was relief in knowing they would not have to be separated.

And then…

“Forgive me, but preparing for the trip took longer than anticipated.”

Startled out of their thoughts, Genji and Gabriel turned.

Zenyatta approached them. He carried a small backpack swung around one shoulder, and his long, fluttery monk robes were gone, replaced with a thick jacket with wool around his neck and sturdy, resistant pants.

He had a walking stick in one hand, taller than he was, and gripped it tightly as he stopped by them.

“Zen–” shocked, Genji stared at him.

“It would not do to start this journey unprepared,” Zenyatta continued, smiling indulgently at him. “You were kind to wait for me, I feared I would have had to chase you down.”

“What does this mean?” Gabriel took a step forwards, hand reaching for Zenyatta only to hesitate.

They had not seen him the day after… the next day. They’d been left alone in their rooms, food brought to them by other monks, allowing them time to think, to talk about their visions, and what they wanted to do.

Yet, now that he was there, as beautiful as before, eyes soft and fond still, Gabriel could not stop himself from thinking about their night together, about Zenyatta moaning for him, welcoming and open underneath his body as Gabriel had pushed into him, burning with desire and wanting more…

Under the morning sun, barely peeking from the tips of the mountains around the monastery, Gabriel felt almost disconnected, though nothing had changed –not even his feelings for Zenyatta.

“I am coming with you.” Zenyatta’s smile slipped, his lips twisting into a small, worried frown. “You were not the only ones who were gifted with a vision, last night. I had much to think about, it is why I did not visit, yesterday.”

Genji’s heart stuttered and he swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “What…”

“My life is tied with yours, for as long as you wish it to be –but the Iris wills me to join you. Something will happen if I do not, and it wants me to be by your side.” Then, Zenyatta smiled again, cheekily, fingers linked together in front of him. “Unless you do not wish so.”

Genji moved before he could think better of it, relief washing over him at the thought of Zenyatta coming with them, leaving the safety of his monastery to follow him, follow Gabriel, and held his hand out for Zenyatta to take.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel’s hand fell on Genji’s shoulder, stopping him. “It will be dangerous. You have seen what we face.”

“I will not need protection.” Zenyatta touched the bag he carried, head tilted to the side. “I am a monk, but I am not helpless.” Then he hesitated, and much to Gabriel’s amusement, his cheeks grew darker. “Allowing you two to leave would have been difficult –the Iris did not need to work too hard to convince me to come.”

Genji made sure not to look away as he moved to wrap one arm around Zenyatta’s lither shoulders, the flutter in his chest making him feel like he could move mountains, and he found himself smiling.

Suddenly, he did not have to choose –leaving behind things he’d liked, over the course of the past years, had been far too common. Friends, potential allies, potential lovers… the only one who’d stuck around, no matter what, had been Gabriel.

And now…

Now, Genji had also Zenyatta.

And so did Gabriel.

Things seemed considerably better, in the light of the new day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few annotations... the flowers have a meaning that sort of implies a bigger plot worldbuilding, but i could not really continue this fic else it'd turn into 50k fic, but basically. the antirrhinum, or snapdragon, is a plant that people thought to resemble a dragon gaping maw (if you press on the sides of the flower, the mouth opens further). They mean deception, concealement, grace and strength, which allude to the situation Genji had to go through, with his brother having his hand forced into killing him, and running, and Genji's strenght that allowed him to continue living. The morning glory, which i associated to Jack, was meant to represent mortality, love, and love in vain. the ones who attacked gabriel's pack turned him into what he is, 'killed' jack and kidnapped mccree, prompting gabriel into chasing them, though he was so corrupted it had started to change him down to his soul. the monkshood is a kind of aconytum that is said could turn people into werewolves and also reveal werewolves. it ties to who mccree is in this verse. (jack did not die, but he had sum shit happening to him that makes it important for gabriel to realise he was alive all along and in need of aid). those ships are merely hinted, though, as the main fic is the reapzenji :)


End file.
